Left Behind
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: We'll help him through this Mac. You mean Sam, Stella? No I mean Don. In what way Stella? I'll tell you Mac. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.21 The Unusual Suspects


**Title: Left Behind**

**Summary:** We'll help him through this Mac. You mean Sam, Stella? No I mean Don. What? SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.21 Unusual Suspects

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N: **Okay so if you are like me and a true SMACKIE the date between (oh gosh any scene) with what's her face and Mac was just wrong (yeah like she'd ever be *squee* worthy. Umm not!). Let's keep our fingers crossed that 'she' is gone next season.

Okay it's once again (eek! The time) and I must try to get some sleep! lol yeah right what is that? :D

* * *

_'Mac help me!'_

Mac's eyes lightly close as he once again hears the small boy calling to him for help; although this time when he closes his eyes, his mind flashes Reed's face and he feels his stomach tighten. Cases involving young boys always force his mind to think about Reed and how much of an impact he's made in his life in only a few short years.

_'Mac, help me!' _He hears again, this time Reed's voice also calling for help. He wastes no time in reaching for the phone and calling a young man the almost thinks of his adopted son.

_"Mac? Hey what's up?"_

"I um...have two tickets to this weekend's Jets game and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

_"Stella working?" _He chuckles and Mac's lips curl upward.

"Yeah she is, sorry."

_"Nah that's cool. I'm glad you took my advice to take a chance on Stella."_

"Well it was good advice so thank you," Mac commends warmly.

_"She's the one right?"_

"Reed..."

_"Right still gotta work on that," he laughs. "But I know she is."_

"She is."

_"Ah knew it," Reed laughs, forcing Mac's lips to curl upward._

"So Saturday?"

_"Yeah I can make it. I'll meet you there."_

"Well then it's all set," Mac states warmly into the phone before he hangs up. He leans back in his chair and offers a frown his mind, still with a young boy that died a few hours earlier. But before he can do well and too many negative things about the day he looks up to see his partner watching him with a smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" Stella asks with a hesitant smile. "Something more about the case? Or was that a personal call?" Her mind quickly thinks back to their time in the emergency where she had to endure watching a strange woman making eyes at the man she knows in her heart she loves more than anything. _Please tell me that wasn't Aubrey asking for another date, _her mind begs in silent misery. But Mac said he loved me so I just have to believe I'm just being paranoid for nothing.

"That was Reed," Mac replies, gesturing to her to sit down in the empty chair before him.

"Everything okay with him?" Stella asks, with a relieved sigh. _Why was I worried?_

"Everything is fine. You know when I arrived on scene, I suddenly saw his face. Maybe that is why my drive for justice was higher than with most cases."

"What do you mean?" Stella inquires.

"That boy, Nikky, when I saw him, the blood on him, and how scared his brother was. It wasn't just a young innocent boy and...well it's hard to explain this time," Mac huffs as he leans back in his chair and stares wistfully out the window. After a few seconds he feels Stella's fingers on his hand and looks at her in wonder.

"You saw Reed lying there?"

"I saw Reed. Odd right?"

"Could it be that as you two spend more time together and grow closer together, he's going to affect you more?"

"You know the answer to that right?" Mac counters with arched brows.

"Wanted to hear you say it," Stella mentions lightly.

"That's exactly it," Mac confesses. "I almost called him my son the other day," he adds with a warm smile.

"Well he might not have the official title but there is no reason you can't treat him in that regard."

"Just don't want to take the role of his...well his current fatherly role model."

"Trust me, he won't mind," Stella assures him.

But when Mac gets quiet again; his eyes glancing down at the picture of the bloody boy from when he was first found, Stella's fingers touch his, prompting his eyes to look up and his brow to furrow.

"What else?" Stella urges.

"I remember when I had just entered the Marines and we had just arrived in the field for our first tour. Man we were so excited; so young..." Mac recalls, his eyes staring off into the dark of night as his mind remembers an episode from his past. "Two brothers, they were both larger than life and inseparable. We were called out one night for a routine security sweep. Unbeknownst to us, Todd had gone and planted some hidden grenades. Out of nowhere, two snipers caught us in their crossfire and um...well much like Sam and Nikky one watched the other die. However it was Todd who watched Tim head toward one of his own grenades to get away from the sniper fire. We thought it was the sniper. It's true that they had both trained to be soldiers but...well after that, Todd, the one alive wasn't the same and put in for early leave citing stress and it was granted."

"Whatever happened to Todd?"

"He took his life a year later. Left a note saying that he felt responsible for Tim's death."

"But he couldn't have known."

"He never got past it, blamed himself, blamed too many nightmares and...well guilt is a heavy burden to bear. In his mind he felt guilty that he didn't save his brother or perhaps that he didn't die instead. So when I think of Sam and Nikky I just hope that he doesn't have the same..."

"Mental inklings?"

"That boy will have nightmares for the rest of his life at seeing his brother like that," Mac adds with a heavy sigh. "Both of them will. Just hope his mother will keep a close eye on either of them and watch for any early warning signs. But I am glad that Nikky pulled through."

"I am happy for Don also. I mean he really took to Sam; a sort of little brother that he wanted to help. And as long as he's surrounded by people he loves that will help him forget he should be okay."

"I'm sure his mother…"

"And a brother to fill the void," Stella finishes.

"Is that meant to be funny?" Mac asks with a frown.

"No, it was meant to be serious. Don told me he is going to register for the big brother program and get assigned to help Sam possibly Nikky too. But Sam really touched Don's heart and I think it's a great idea for both of them. I mean Sam nearly lost someone he loves; nearly watched them die and Don knows what that is really like. The situations might not be related and there is a vast age difference, but I think it can work," her voice finishes softly. "You should try it."

"Stella? You mean joining the program? Don't think that would work for me and Reed," Mac replies, making Stella smile. "What?"

"You don't need a program to be a role model or even an adoptive father in name only," Stella tells him in truth. "When Reed got back he sought you out Mac; all he wants is your time and some brotherly attention."

"Well that I can give. Speaking of spending time with Reed..."

"You know you have a spare ticket..." they both start at the same time and then stop.

"You first," Stella urges.

"I actually was on the phone to Reed cementing plans to tomorrow's game."

"Well at least my ticket went to a worthy cause."

"Didn't really want to go alone," Mac lightly shrugs.

"But if Reed wasn't available, would you um have taken someone else?" Stella lightly pries; her heart racing that he might opt for an answer that would crush their blossoming romance.

"Sid? I already turned down Adam," Mac offers and she smiles in return. "Wouldn't really be that interested in having fun without you Stella," he tells her with a serious expression, forcing a small lump to form in her throat. But before she can allow any awkward silence to develop she quickly stands up and looks down at him with a smile.

"What?" Mac asks in haste.

"I'm hungry and you are buying."

"You get after me for lying," Mac calls her on her false smile.

"It's nothing Mac. But let's go eat."

"Okay, where are we going?" Mac wonders as he slowly stands up and faces her head on.

"Out for the best meal of your entire life."

"Oh really?" Mac arches his brows.

"Well okay so the food might be pretty good, but trust me the atmosphere can't be beat."

"Now I'm intrigued," Mac tell her in truth.

"Okay let me get my coat and I'll meet you by the elevators in two minutes."

"Two?"

"Starting now Taylor," she smirks as she turns and heads out of his office.

Mac watches her go with an amused expression and then looks back down at the tickets on his desk. When a friend in the precinct had given them to him, his first thought was to take Stella, because he knows how much she loves the Jets. However, when Sinclair pulled her for a Saturday shift he knew that plan was out. But he wonders if Stella was worried that he would ask Aubrey; a woman still garnering for his elusive affection and attention.

But as much as he finds Aubrey interesting, he knows inside his heart that there has only been one woman that he could ever see having a real second chance with; a woman that knows him already, his flaws, his attributes, his weaknesses and his strengths and yet despite all that seems to want him at the end of the without any reservation. _How could I just turn away ten years? _Besides he had told her he loved her and meant it but now wonders if there were lingering doubts. _Is she having doubts about us?_

He watches her heading toward him with a sparkle in her eye and smiles. No matter the seriousness of the case or the mood of the day; when she looks at him he feels that he's the only person on the planet that she's investing her time and attention in right now. _How could I not fall in love with someone who treats me like I am only person in her world?_

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Mac."

"Stella," he gently huffs as she playfully loops her arm in his and leads him into the elevator, pressing the ground floor. "Pizza?"

"No because I know you'll just spend all night trying to convince me that your slice is the best in town. And I have heard that a million times. I mean it's good and I do like it but I am sticking with Zeus's. Come on Mac, the Greeks could give the Italians a run for their money any day."

"We are going for Greek then?"

"Too predicable."

"Thai?"

"Not in the mood."

"Chinese?" Mac keeps trying as Stella flags down a cab and follows him inside. "It's Chinese?"

"Sorry I was distracted. Nothing Asian."

"Hal's hamburger shack?"

"Well you are getting a bit warmer."

"Fat Burger?" He chuckles.

"When I said warmer I meant same country, not same cuisine."

"Not hamburgers?"

"Stop guessing," she laughs as she rests her head on his shoulder. But when it's her turn to go silent he's quick to ask what is wrong.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? You know I don't care where we go."

"Was just thinking about Sam."

"In what capacity?"

"You know it might be nice if you and Reed did something with Don and Sam. You know just to show that he's got some real good male friends to look up to and I know Don would like the support. Make them all a part of a real group that loves and cares for them."

"Could do," Mac ponders. "But why do I have the feeling you already have something in mind?" Mac asks with a wry smirk.

"Because you are a very smart man," Stella praises and his smirk widens into a warm smile. "But as to the actual outing I hadn't gotten that far."

"Ah so you are human after all," Mac teases as the cab starts to slow.

Mac looks out the window and then at Stella. "Why are we heading into New Jersey?"

"Told you it's a real surprise."

"Jersey?" Mac arches his brows, prompting Stella to chuckle. "The Devils are out of the playoffs."

"Come on let's distract you further by thinking of outings that you four could do together."

"You know would be kinda nice to have an outing for three."

"Don included?"

"No."

"Who then?" Stella asks in confusion.

"Was thinking about maybe you and me and Reed having an outing sometime. Nothing really major, just out for a burger or something."

Stella twists her head around to look at him in wonder. "Really?"

"You sound surprised," Mac notes.

"Pleasantly," she assures him in haste. "But I think a relaxed setting like that would be great. Or even a game. You know the next ticket will not be leaving my hands."

"I thought as much," Mac lightly chuckles as they settle back; Mac still having no idea where they were headed. They talked more about the case, the unusual suspects and why Sam and Nikky were driven to such extreme lengths to care for their family.

"I'm glad the city came together to help them."

"Me too."

Finally Mac looks up just as the Meadowlands Stadium, home of the New York Jets comes into view before looking over at Stella in surprise.

"There is a good place to eat _around here_?"

"Trust me Mac," Stella smiles as she prods Mac to pay the cabbie and follow her out.

"Are we going to watch the team warm up?"

"Yes...in a way."

"Stella," Mac groans.

"Come on Mac, just trust me."

The air was crisp and cool but not cold; enough for them to snuggle together but not enough for them to be uncomfortable.

"First game here?"

"High school and I got in free."

"Ah yes used your charm I assume?" Mac inquires with arches brows as Stella once again loops her arm into his and leads him toward a small vendor booth that would appear closed to most.

"You are not the only one who moonlights as a volunteer for the misfortunate Mac," Stella informs him as they approach the booth.

"This place is closed," Mac states with a puzzled expression, looking around in wonder. "What are we doing here?

"Stella!" They both hear, turning around to see a large Hispanic fellow walking up to them.

"Garcia!" Stella greets as she leaves Mac's side and gives the rather portly man a warm hug.

"My pretty senorita, I have missed seeing you," he tells her as he looks at Mac. "You must be the boyfriend I hear so much about. Max right?"

"Mac Taylor," Mac greets as he extends his hand. But instead is offered a warm hug, looking at Stella with a slight frown as the large man's arms hold on a bit longer before letting go.

"She has told me about you for a few years now."

"A few years?"

"Guess I'm not the only one with secret admirers," Stella quips.

"All good things I can assure you," Garcia tells Mac. "I am sorry Stella, but the kids are just finishing tonight. They came early."

"Can I go watch while you make us something to eat?"

"Of course. What will you and Mac have?"

Stella places the order and then slowly walks over to the entrance of Meadowlands with Mac at her side. "Care to explain?"

"Usually I pick up a school bus at St. Basil's and bring them here. I have worked with the caretaker of this place and after a discussion with the Jets owner and their teacher this was arranged. It's not much but..."

"It's something amazing for them Stella. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Well you shared something special with me last week so figured I'd return the favor."

"Thank you," Mac replies as he kisses her on the cheek. "But next time can I drive the bus with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

"You're quiet," Stella mentions after Mac falls silent for a few minutes.

"Boyfriend?"

"Mac...I guess much like last week we um..."

"Just funny how we..." he stops walking and looks at her with a serious expression. "Can tell everyone else how we feel about each other but can't seem to tell each other what we are feeling."

"Too busy tripping over work protocol and what others think instead of worrying about who really matters, each other," she sighs as she leans in closer. "But we remedied that last week right?"

"Well I meant it when I said I loved you," Mac confesses as his arms wrap around her waist before he leans in for a kiss. Their lips connect but when they pull back Mac looks at her with a quizzical glance.

"What is it Mac?"

"You do know I love you right?"

"I do."

"And you don't have doubts do you? I am the one who should be having doubts," Mac tells her and her face lights up.

"I am sorry if I sounded that way earlier. Just never want to take it for granted," she offers in truth. "I didn't mean to imply..." she starts only to have him brush her lips with his once more.

"Imply all you want. I love you Stella and no matter if you were busy, not interested or not here, Aubrey or any other woman wouldn't factor; not any more."

"I don't have doubts."

"Good because I don't either."

"I love you too Mac. I guess I just gotta act like a girl once and a while. Forgive me?"

"Always," he smiles as he leans in once more. But before the kiss can deepen they hear cheering and look up to see a few shiny faces watching with large smiles.

"Come and meet the team."

Stella takes Mac's hand and leads him toward the group of exuberant children; all offering Stella hugs as she nears. For a brief moment she feels regret at mentioning her insecurity to him but it was real; she did worry at times that he wouldn't be happy in the long run, but his words assured her heart so that she was able to push aside that doubt and focus on the night ahead. A night that would end with her in the arms of the man she loves more than anything. _I just hope he likes the rest of my surprise._

Mac watches with a fascinated smile as Stella interacts with them and then feels a certain odd euphoria starting to cover him. _She'd make a great mother, _his brain notes. _Would she even want children? Would I? _Before his brain dwell on too many serious things, Stella calls him to the group and in an instant he's subjected to hugs, a few kisses from the little girls and questions about him and Stella. Finally the group leaves them and rushes back through the cement opening, onto the artificial turf of the Meadowlands Stadium.

"They are allowed to play here?"

"St. Basils works in conjunction with the Jets outreach program and once a month allows the kids to use the field for their practice session and then see a game the next day. The same game that you'll be going to tomorrow with Reed."

"And you usually join them?"

"Not tomorrow."

"On your ticket? Stella why didn't you tell me. Will they be disappointed you won't be there?"

"Mac, I have to work. My partner was busy."

"Guilt trip," he huffs with a heavy frown, making him promptly kiss his cheek.

"I don't mind. Besides this time I can blame Sinclair instead of you."

"Comforting," Mac retorts as they turn to see Garcia waving at them.

Both turn and slowly head back toward the waiting booth chef, Stella telling Mac more about her volunteer duties with the children of St. Basils.

"Here, please enjoy," Garcia hands them to white take out lunch boxes with their steaming Mexican food inside.

"Smells good," Mac notes as he offers a thank you to Garcia after Stella does and then both head back into the stadium, taking seats a few rows up and then settling in to enjoy their meal and the show being put on by the children. A few minutes into their meal Stella looks at Mac and arches a brow.

"Well?" She wonders.

"Best meal of my entire life," Mac confesses, prompting Stella's face to break into a wide grin.

"Told ya," she teases, giving him a small poke with her elbow in the ribs.

"It was the company," he whispers as his lips nuzzle her ear.

"You like the food."

"To be honest, when I first saw that shack I was nervous; but the food is really good."

"Try getting some on game day."

"Can I get some right now?" Mac lightly flirts, forcing Stella to turn her head and offer a flushed smile.

"Love when you talk dirty Mac."

"Blame the chilies," Mac smirks as he looks back down at his meal.

"You know chilies are an aphrodisiac," Stella notes as she continues to eat.

"Is that why you brought me here?" Mac queries.

"Is it working?" Stella counters.

"I don't need fo..." Mac starts only to have her lightly kiss his lips and stop his speech.

"Is it working?" She giggles.

"Yes it's working," he pulls back with a smile.

"You know what else is in the sauce?"

"Don't tell me, carrots?"

"Thought you'd like that," Stella smiles.

"You remembered."

"Mac the whole city knows about you and your pizza sauce obsession," she chuckles. "But I think I just one upped you with this."

"I think I just changed my favorite food," Mac tells her and Stella offers a triumphant smile in return.

"Told you mine was better."

"I'll have to up my game Bonasera."

"Give me all you got Taylor."

They continue to eat the rest of their meal talking about the case and what other ideas Stella came up with for the three of them to entertain together.

"I think this big brother program will really help Don not just Sam."

"Help him? In what way?"

"Will give him a sense of belonging also," Stella mentions as they walk hand and hand around the well manicure field. "He's been lacking that and although we can provide him friendship, he can provide so much more to Sam and Nikky. It'll give him a new sense of purpose and belonging."

"I think Jessica would be proud of him," Mac states.

"I agree, she would want him doing something to help someone special and Don is going to do just that. Now he belongs to something special once again and I'm happy for him."

But a few seconds later he feels her hand squeeze his and he stops them from continuing and turns Stella to face him, noting her teary expression.

"Stella, what is it?"

"I miss her," Stella whispers.

"Come here. I know you do. I do too," Mac comforts as he pulls her into his arms and holds her close. "I think to all of us who have been left behind by someone we loved and lost we can all draw comfort in the fact that we still have people around us who will make sure we never forget and love us no matter what."

"Never Mac," Stella looks at him with a soft smile. "I know Claire is in your heart and I'm not jealous of that."

"And I love you for it," he tells her in truth. "Just like Nikky will never leave Sam's heart and Jessica will forever remain in Don's."

"And me?"

"You never left my heart Stella."

They remain locked in each other's embrace, no further words offered as both offer a silent tribute to their fallen friend before they break apart and continue their journey around the field.

Just before they reach the end zone where the children were playing one of the Jets players comes out to greet them with a broad smile.

"Stella, good to see you again," the handsome forward greets as he nears them.

"Hello," she offers as she feels Mac's hand stiffen in hers.

"You gonna break my heart and tell me he's your boyfriend and not your brother?" He smiles at Mac before he pulls Stella away and offers her a hug.

_I think I could take him, _Mac's brain scoffs. But knowing it wasn't the time or place for a jealous showdown, Mac simply offers his hand for a friendly greeting and smiles at Stella.

"Yes he is."

"Well you are a lucky guy."

"I know," Mac agrees as he gently tugs Stella back toward him; not wanting to make it too obvious. The three of them talk a bit more about the children before Mac and Stella stand back to watch the rest of the Jets players come to the field for their own after hours practice session; much to the delight of their young fans.

"Come on Mac," Stella says as she offers her hand once more.

"Are we going home?"

"One more place to show you. You up for another adventure?"

"Are you flirting with me?" He asks softly as his face warms.

"Is it working?"

"It has been all night," he replies in truth. Mac follows Stella back up the stairs; then up another level until the reach the Jets owners' box. Stella lets them inside and then locks the door.

"Are we allowed in here?" Mac asks as he slowly wanders over to the large window and looks down to see the children engaged in a mock game of football with some of the players.

"Right now we are," Stella whispers as she wraps her arms around him from behind and holds on; her lips resting beside his neck, her warm breath sending shivers down his already tingling spine.

"We could get in trouble."

"Door is locked."

"Stella..."

"Just us up here Mac and we aren't doing anything wrong," she reminds him as her lips near his ear, planting warm kisses on his tender lobe, forcing his body to start to harden in anticipation. He turns to face her with a warm smile, gently cupping her face with his hands before he brings her lips to his and then hungrily devours them. Stella's body presses into Mac's as her lips continue to return the favor of devouring his in return; a soft moan of pleasure escaping and heading toward the heavens.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you Stella," Mac whispers in truth as he locks eyes with her. "You and only you."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well just wanted to have a bit of carryover from last week's one shot and hope that's okay. Thanks everyone in advance for reading and hope you liked it and leave a thought before you go!


End file.
